


Your Picture is Worth More than a Thouasand Words

by RaccoonBlues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Isaac is an artist, M/M, Stiles is a poor college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needed: Male model<br/>Must be willing to pose nude<br/>payment negotiable<br/>if interested call or text<br/>555-3829</p><p>Stiles needed the money and it might be fun to be an artist's inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Picture is Worth More than a Thouasand Words

**Author's Note:**

> sweetstisaac said:  
> I want a fic where Isaac is an artist and he really needs a male model to draw. Stiles turns up with and you know. INSTANT ATTRACTION! And then just lots of sexual tension as Isaac has to dry Stiles naked and if you could just write anything like that it would make my month! Thanks! =)

Isaac sat sketching the various patrons of the coffee shop he found himself in. It always made potential models more comfortable to meet him in public for the first time. They always seemed nervous if he just told them to show up at his place. (It was probably because of all the crime dramas on television these days.) Nervous models were bad models, they just couldn't hold still, so Isaac met them first at the coffee shop near his apartment.

“Are you Isaac Lahey?” Isaac looked up to see a young man with the warmest eyes he'd ever seen.

“I am,” he said holding out his hand for the young man to shake. “You must be Stiles.”

“Yep,” he popped the 'p' sound as he gave Isaac's hand a quick shake. He threw himself into the seat across from Isaac and began to speak like an excited five year old who'd just met Superman.

Stiles was only a few years younger than Isaac and studying history at the local college. He had a part time job, but they were cutting back his hours, so he could really use whatever money Isaac was willing to give him. Isaac for his part was having a hard time listening, not because he wasn't interested. Isaac was definitely interested. He found everything about the young man before him fascinating, his hair, his eyes, the shape of his lips, that sprinkling of moles that made Isaac think of constellations. He wondered how far they went. He would pay anything to find out.

Isaac found himself rough sketching Stiles as the two sat and chatted. The young man was just the muse he'd been looking for. He arranged a time for Stiles to come over, Isaac wanted to start working as soon as possible, but Stiles had classes to attend. He said he could be over first thing Saturday morning. Isaac spent the rest of the week trying to draw Stiles from memory. He was dying with the need to see him again by the time Saturday rolled around.

Isaac was busy setting up when a knock came at his door. He was excited, but tried not to show it when he opened the door. Stiles was just as handsome as Isaac remembered him. His honey brown eyes lit up when he saw Isaac and his lips quirked up into a smile. Isaac was fascinated by that smile and found it near impossible to take his eyes off of it. He only did when Stiles walked past him into the apartment and Isaac's eyes trailed down his body until they found his ass. Isaac had a feeling he was going to enjoy this, maybe more than was appropriate.

“You can take your clothes off behind that screen over there if you want,” Isaac said gesturing over to the area he had set up just for moments like these.

“Thanks,” Stiles said zipping behind the screen. Isaac finished setting out his supplies as he waited. After a minute Stiles popped out from behind the screen in nothing but his underwear. Isaac watched his chest rise as he took a deep breath.

“Ready,” he announced. Isaac smiled and approached him.

“Great, but these have to go,” Isaac said tugging at the waist band of Stiles' underwear. The young man shivered as Isaac slipped them down his hips. Isaac loved the look on his face. “That's better.”

“Oh, okay,” Stiles stammered. He stepped out of the fabric that was now pooled at his feet.

Isaac led Stiles over to the sheet covered mattress and cushions he'd set up for today. He helped Stiles lay down. He let his hands linger longer than he should have as he arranged Stiles on the mattress. He was enjoying what his touches did to the young man's breathing.

“Perfect,” Isaac whispered into his ear. “Now don't move.” Stiles licked his lips and nodded.

Isaac took his own position and began to work. It went much slower than usual. He wanted to make absolutely sure that every line was perfect. His eyes would linger over every part of Stiles' body. He started naming the constellations he found in the freckles and moles scattered across the young man's body. All the while Stiles' eyes were focused on Isaac's hands. Isaac didn't have to wonder what Stiles was thinking. It was obvious when Isaac followed the dark trail of hair that lead between Stiles' legs.

Stiles flushed bright red when he realized what Isaac was staring so intently at. The scrutiny just made Stiles' problem worse. The smirk Isaac threw at him had him fully erect in seconds. Stiles closed his eyes and clutched at the sheet beneath him. His eyes shot open when he felt the mattress dip beside him. His eyes locked with Isaac's and he could feel the man's hand sliding up his chest. He leaned in and hovered inches above Stiles.

“I think we should take a break,” he said, breath ghosting over Stiles' face. Stiles couldn't agree more and closed the distance between them.


End file.
